Angel of the Stars
by Kita-Tsukyo
Summary: What if there was a girl- not an ordinary one but an extraordinary girl. She was saved by Floki and Helga when she was only seven. She is a very rare type of girl- a girl that has caught quite a few eyes.


No One's

The trees are in a thick cluster, shrouding everything beneath them in deep shadows. The smell of rain is all around in the near silent forest. A tree branch snaps and shrubbery rustles with movement. Floki, a lanky Viking male raises his axe, his eyes sharp and alert as he listens for movement. He raises his arm about to strike before a small muzzle pokes out and he sees a small hound pup, looking slightly malnourished and definitely exhausted emerged from the greenery surrounding them.

He looked over the small pup. It's fur was white on the bottom half of its body and on part of its muzzle and Black was on the top half of its fur. What seemed so alluring to him were it's eyes. One was a bright icy blue and the other was a deep but vibrant and warm brown. He watched as the small thing lowered its head submissively and looked up at it with a whine.

" Helga has been asking for a pet. Ooohhhh, why not? Come along little one." He chuckled as the pups ears perked up as it seemed to stand straighter, fluffy tail wagging as it followed after him. When Floki arrived to his hut he called for Helga. " I have found something for you, Helga." The beautiful woman tilted her head in question before her eyes trailed down and she gasped. She saw the small pup and she broke into a wide grin.

She crouched down and her demeanor seemed to lure the pup in as it cautiously sniffed at her hand before giving her a tentative like and pumped its head against her palm. Helga laughed in delight as she picked up the pup, " Aren't you a beauty!" Floki admired how his lovers face lit up in joy at the sight of the pup. The pup wiggles around in Helga's arm, wanting to be on the ground again and when she does it pass over to Floki. Said male watches with a quirked brow as the pup sits in front of him- just staring. It yips once before nuzzling his leg, almost as if it was saying thank you to him.

He quirked his lips into a grin as it ran back to Helga. The pup made a cute little whine as Helga had stopped rubbing its belly. " We need to name you little one." The puppy tilted its head and made a yip, as if agreeing. Floki could see an unnatural amount of intelligence in the puppy's eyes and it confused him. " How about Sassa?" The pup barked in delight. Helga had washed little Sassa and her coat was now gleaming white and pure black. She dragged a stick- one three times bigger than her tiny frame- over to Floki and sat in front of him. He laughed seeing that Sassa was proud of the large stick she brought to him. He reached down and rubbed between her ears and Sassa's eyelids lowered halfway in delight at the affection. As Floki and Helga ate they both noticed how oddly clean the pup was eating. They saw the pup start to tremble before it grew in size.

The fur disappeared and pale porcelain skin was now there with small arms and short legs. They watched in amazement- knowing that what Floki found was a skin changer, a shifter. She was a tiny thing with deep brown hair. She looked up timidly at them and they saw the same heterochromic eyes peering up at them. " P-please... don't send me away too." They were shocked by the fear in her eyes. Helga spoke first, " Why would we do that, little one?" As Helga spoke she wrapped some furs around the small shivering child. " I am a monster. Everyone sends me away." They could both hear the heartbreak. Floki spoke up, " we will not send you away child. You are blessed by the Gods. That would be a shameful thing to do." The brunette female looked to him shocked with a glimmer of hope in her eyes. " But my parents said-" Helga cut the young off, " Your parents were fools, little pup. They renounced the Gods gift and blessings by sending you away."

"Does. does that mean I can stay then?" Floki nodded. " In fact, we shall raise you as our own." The girl looked amazed at Floki. He chuckled as he crouched in front of her and pulled her into his arms, " You will know love, little pup." She hugged onto him and wept. She finally had a chance at family. Helga joined the embrace, this being her chance to fully start a family with the man she loves. " what is your name?" The girl looked between the two, " I do not have one." Helga frowned, " well as you're a beauty how about we stick with the name I gave you as a pup? How does Sassa sound?" They watched as the child's face broke into a wide grin, their hearts warming at the sight of joy twinkling in those jewel eyes of hers. " Our Sassa, our divine beauty given to us by the Gods."


End file.
